The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Oxidative Stress and Disease is designed to provide scientists from a wide range of disciplines with the latest research findings on the role of oxidative stress in a variety of disease processes with emphasis on shared mechanisms. This research conference has been held every 2 years since 1999;it is part of over 150 conferences that will be organized in 2011 by the GRC, an organization internationally known for the high- quality, cutting edge nature of its meetings. Although a comparatively young GRC conference, attendance at the meeting has grown steadily since its inception over ten years ago. The 2011 GRC on Oxidative Stress and Disease will be held March 14-18, 2011 at the Sheraton Four Point/Holiday Inn Express in Ventura, CA. The program for the meeting described in this application has been assembled around the theme of "Emerging research areas in the study of oxidative stress and disease" which have recently collectively changed the way in which we think about the impact of oxidative stress on cellular mechanisms involved in human disease. These will include the impact of oxidative stress on, for example, epigenetics, microRNAs, stem cells, and mitochondrial dynamics. Findings associated with these novel areas of research are in turn likely to affect the manner in which basic research is translated into interventions for oxidative stress-related disorders. This Gordon Research Conference will bring together leading international experts with a broad range of interests related to diverse aspects of oxidative stress and disease and will create a high quality scientific forum for discussion of the latest findings on basic mechanisms and their translational implementation into interventions aimed at novel disease therapies. In addition, for the first time in the history of this conference, a pre-conference Gordon-Kenan Research Seminar will be organized by junior investigators at the postdoctoral level. Activities during the Seminar will be oriented to junior investigators and are intended to: (1) provide them with the basic background on common mechanisms involved in oxidative stress and disease necessary to maximize their understanding of the science which will be discussed in the subsequent conference, (2) receive feedback on their ongoing research projects from experts in the field, and (3) facilitate their interaction with senior members of this scientific community to promote networking between junior and more senior researchers in the field. We fully anticipate that the scientific discussions, research talks, poster sessions, and other informal interactions between the participants of this conference will contribute to advancing our understanding of novel molecular mechanisms involved in oxidative stress- related human disease and will set the basis for the development of collaborative interventions aimed at promoting new therapeutic treatments for these disorders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Gordon Research Conference on Oxidative Stress and Disease together with the pre- meeting Gordon Kenan Research Seminar will bring together leaders in a variety of scientific disciplines relevant to the study of oxidative stress-related disorders and junior investigators constituting the future generation of researchers in this field. The scientific presentations, discussions and workshops during this conference are designed to expand our understanding of the mechanisms by which oxidative stress may contribute to disease processes. It is anticipated that the collegial and cooperative atmosphere that has traditionally characterized this conference will provide the perfect setting for the intellectual development and implementation of novel therapeutics for this set of related diseases.